Molly Collipopins
Molly is Buttons' and Cherry's nemesis who first appeared in "Who Is That Girl?. She is voiced by Selena Gomez and by Tara Strong on her idocnet side. In the film adaption, she is played by Haley Pullos with Tara Strong once agian as her disguised voice. Her iPC is purple and pink. Biography Early life Molly Alexandra Collipopins '''(born '''Riley Mikailiyia Helga Sylvia Bethena Gwenwood Maria Spout) was born in the 1990s to a Jewish-Irish woman named Leslie and a Russian named Tony Spout in Ireland. After Tony died and a blizzard hit their hometown, Leslie abandod "Riley" at a foundling hospital in Shasoka when she was only one. It is unknown if Leslie froze to death on the way back. "Riley" was adopted at age 3. When the doctors found out she couldn't speak, they discover she has sective mutmism and didn't speak until she was 4. She invented the first vocal transmitter, allowing her to speak to other people with more than thirty voice options including her sweet little girl voice. She is also the "unknown to the rest of the world" great granddaughter of the late Sherling Weendirection (a spoof of Sterling Hollowway) who died long before she was born) Like Kaa from The Jungle Book, Molly hypnotizes people by singing. In one episode, she hypnotized Patricia while singing (she's bad at singing so she used on of her invnetionsto do so) in able to erase her memory, but then someone will say Collipopins INC. is a rival to Verlean Cosmetics, but they still let their daughters "play" with each other, although Patricia and Florence think Molly's innocent side is scary. She was also a Fireside Girl after she said "I thought it was The Flameflare Gang" in the episode "The Flamflare Gang Strikes Again". Often she poses as an innocent little girl who moved into the neighbourhood and the new Fireside Girl. She is the youngest and smartest of all the villains in the city of Danville, South Dakota. According to "The Regurgitator's Revenge", she is the niece of The Regurgitator and she goes on a top secret operation to break him out of jail to help him take over the world. She is often very moody, villainess, and sassy around other villains and O.W.C.A agents. Personality She shares the same personality as Suzy Johnson and a little combination of Alex Russo and Mikayla who are also characters from other Disney Channel shows who are both played by Selena Gomez (this is Gomez's third role in animation and and role in a Phineas and Ferb project. The first was the voice of Cavorlina/Faith Fletcher). In Young Al Capone (which her mother think is a two week concert to The Jezzies), she is often seen as sinister and grouchy, probably due to her being stressed out all the time. In the second part of "Not So Sweet Secrets" it reveals her birth name (which is a refence to Pippi Longstocking's and Dot Warner's) is Riley Mikailiyia Helga Selinia Gracel Betha Gina Gwenlyn Marla Spout (the middle parts are a reference to Selena Gomez's past roles). Relationships Buttons She is her nemesis and completely hates her and her family. But like Doofenshmirtz, he often laughs out loud when something weird happens Patricia and Florence Verlean In her seven-year-old form, she's always hanging around and annoying them, but is actually trying to spy on them, since unlike the other villains, knows about her owners. Phineas and Ferb Like their female counterparts, she often tries being nice to them, but actually hates them. She even knows their platypus is a secret agent, but doesn't tell anyone about it or other O.W.C.A agents Heinz Doofenshmirtz She is Doof's #2 rival behind Perry the Platypus Isabella Garica-Sharpio Often she would try to stick around so she can try to get to The Phinettes. Buford Van Stomm When they first met, Buford thought Molly was just another pipsqueak, but she often tries to prove that she's an evil eleven-year old. Baljeet Rai Are in the same science club since her alter-ego is actually old enough to enter, but still hates him. Issac Grand Marina Has a crush on him even though he's a year younger. The Verlean family When she's pretending to be a seven-year old, she likes them and doesn't care about the competition between their companies, but she despises them and even tries to cheat in the competition at the Danville Arena. Cherry At the same time, Molly thinks she's cute and an enemy. Inventions and schemes coming soon Appearances *Who's That Girl? (1st appearnce) *Battle of the Cosmetics *Revenge of The Regurgitator *The Villain Games *To Catch a Villainess *Phineas and Ferb: Goes West *Phineas and Ferb: PF3 *Most Patricia and Florence episodes *coming soon Category:Kids Category:Villains Category:Fireside Girls Category:Adopettes Category:Fanon Works Category:Russian Characters